robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox on the Deep Web
This story is fake, there is no copy of ROBLOX that exists on the deep web and this story was only made up for entertainment purposes only. I woke up this morning at about 7 AM, but I stayed in until 9 AM. Why? Because I was bored. I had nothing to do. I was surfing Roblox games for what seemed like an hour and I still didn't find anything that I felt like playing. I mindlessly searched through my files, just trying to find a good game to play on my computer to at least entertain me for a few hours. I didn't find a game, but what I did find was..My virtualbox. What a virtualbox is basically is that it emulates another whole computer..On your computer. So you could basically do whatever you wanted, as all the harm done to your virtualbox will not be done to your actual computer. "What could I do with this thing?" I thought. Downloading viruses like they do on those Vinesauce Windows Destruction streams they do can be pretty fun, but I wanted something more risky than that. More dangerous. And then it hit me..The deep web. I was so bored at this point that I was willing to go on the deep web. So, I did. Of course, I had to set up many things to make sure I was not hacked, and to make sure I could properly access the deep web, such as installing a good VPN, getting the TOR browser, and other things, and then there I was. Ready to surf the web where nobody should go.. There was a deep web website that I was on by default, and it had different sections. Surprisingly, it had a games section. I clicked on it, and it showed download links to tons of games. I guess all of these were maybe possessed games? This was weird. I scrolled down and for some reason of all games, ROBLOX was listed. Yes, ROBLOX. What the hell? Instead of a download link, it was a link to the online website. Instantly, before even clicking, it was obvious before I even clicked that this was a twisted, messed up version of ROBLOX, instead of the one we know and love generally marketed to kids. But I didn't care. I HAD to see what this was about. You know the saying, curiosity kills the cat. What could a game do to me in real life, anyway? So I clicked it, and I was taken to Roblox. Everything didn't look very different, except instead of being the main color being blue (you know, like how all the buttons and stuff are blue), they were a dark black, which I actually thought was a pretty nice change from the usual. I went and made a new account. The signup page didn't look very suspicious at all, and so I put in my username and my password, all of that stuff. However, when I clicked the Sign Up button, red text appeared saying "Please agree to our Terms of Use and Privacy Policy." It didn't even have a link to the Terms of Use/Service, and I couldn't be bothered reading all of that text anyway, so I just checked the box and clicked Sign Up for real. Now I was in the front games page. I had to change my avatar because I didn't want to be called a 'noob'..Even if this was on the deep web. While I was trying to make myself as good as possible with just free items, I got a chat request from a person called "Thesmasher1098". I accepted it, and here's the chat log of what happened. Remember, my username was PocketPicklez101. Thesmasher1098: yo whats up PocketPicklez101: Who are you? Thesmasher1098: i'm themasher1098, can't you see my username? PocketPicklez101: Yeah, I saw that, but why are you messaging me? Thesmasher1098: i just looked for people online and you were the one that most recently joined, so i came in to say hi. this is my first time playing this deep web version of roblox too, i wonder why it got banned from the normal internet. PocketPicklez101: Well, I guess it's nice to see another person playing this with me. How about we play a game? Thedmasher1098: k. what game? I clicked on the games page to see a game we could play, but for some reason there were no games. PocketPicklez101: You probably won't believe this, but there's no games on the front page all of a sudden. Thesmasher1098: wait. let me check. Thesmasher1098: wtf? i see it too. PocketPicklez101: I guess all you can do in this version is just the online stuff like the catalog. I refreshed the page, however, and I saw one game, titled "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME" To. Be. Continued.